


Getting Through

by IngridMinxKruger



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Also heavily implied sexual assault, Autistic Character, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to do it as sensitively as possible, If this is a topic that is triggering for you, M/M, Originshpping, Rated M for some dark topics, Strong emetophobia warnin, Writer is also autistic, Written on IPad so expect errors, please don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridMinxKruger/pseuds/IngridMinxKruger
Summary: Wallace was always the one who understood Stevens habits, but when a terrible incident happens to his fiancé he finds the strength in him help his lover.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 5





	Getting Through

When Steven first awoke he thought he was hearing things, after all the wind was a common presence in his and his fiancés Sootopolis home.  
Normally they wouldn’t be able to afford such an appartement as, this region while becoming more popular, the prices for even a small house was skyrocketing.  
But Steven, due to his fathers(thanks dad)! As well as his connections were able to pull through.  
When he first moved in with Wallace any sort of outdoor noise even the unexpected sounds of Pelippers flying outside would bother him as was the case with any unexpected noise.p, but thankfully Wallace was sympathetic as he was with all of his quirks.

Upon adjusting his eyes to the darkness he realized it was not the wind.  
It was his fiancés Milotic trying to awaken him.

“W-wait why are you waking me up this early”? “Its not time to be fed yet”?  
But that didn’t seem to be what the water Pokémon wanted to indicate instead it seemed it wanted him to follow them.  
As, Steven continued to follow Milotic, the steel trainer began to hear the unmistakeable sound of sobbing.  
Followed by the one sound he hated the most   
The sound of violent vomiting.  
Steven had always had emetophobia, he couldn’t even handle the sound of it was fake, or on a tv show, he always had to leave the room.  
And here was his fiancé having what sounded like a massive anxiety while making some of the worst retching sounds he has ever heard.  
Part of him wanted to run, go back to bed and pretend none of this was happening.  
But Wallace needed him.  
Bracing himself, Steven began to open the door to the bathroom.  
What he found was worse than he expected .  
Wallace had always seemed unfazed by anything, yet hear was the man he loved the most shaking on the bathroom floor.  
“S-Steven”.  
Steven took the shaking water trainer into his arms.  
“It-it’s going to be ok”.  
With that his fiancé began sobbing heavilly again but at least he wasn’t throwing up .  
“S-so scared”.  
Steven stroked his hair not knowing what else to do.  
“Would you rather stay on the couch while I clean things up”?  
The blue hair trainer nodded.

As bad as hearing his fiancé in such a state cleaning up was even worse. At times Steven wanted to give in and start heaving himself, but he had to help.   
Wallace was on the couch,arms curled around Milotic.  
“ Darling you need to drink, you lost a lot of fluids”.  
Steven ended up having to help his fiancé drink due to his violent shaking but he was able to get it down.  
“Steven”?  
“ Yes my love”?He responded rubbing small circles along his back.  
“I w-want to tell you something but-please don’t tell anyone else yet”.  
The Sootopolian, took a deep breath.  
“It all s-started when I was away doing c-contests in Sinnoh a f-few months ago, there was this other man who was a-quite talented and we became friends”.  
Wallace had to stop for a moment, as his breathing became too heavy for the moment to continue”.  
“He was brilliant, and I loved working with him b-but everything began to change in a few weeks began to change, you see, he wanted to be with me romantically b-but I told him I was already in love with someone else”.  
His Milotic nuzzled him sympathetically as he spoke.  
“But o-one day he begged me, to just give him a chance, I told him while I loved having him as a friend I wasn’t interested in him that way”.

“B-but he wouldn’t listen to me and t-then”.  
Wallace was unable to finish the sentence and immediately broke down.  
Steven immediately knew what he meant in those words. He wanted more than anything to track down and strangle this man but all he could do was hold him.  
“I-I was so scared to tell anyone, I t-told him I never wanted to see him again, and when I returned to Hoenn, I thought I never would but then he started t-texting me.  
Steven wanted to kick himself, how could he not have noticed how miserable his fiancé was that day? Even if he was trying to hide it from him he at least should have realize how unusual he was acting.

“Wallace I’m so sorry, I didn’t catch on sooner”.  
“It-it’s ok I didn’t want to scare you”.  
“Darling remember all the times you helped me through my own meltdowns”? Even when I had one during one of your contests”?  
“Yes”. It has happened as a result of Steven getting too overwhelmed by the noise and lights, Wallace had to take him backstage and soothe him, sticking with him even among the dirty looks from the audience.  
“I-I want to help you in the same way, I promise I will stick by you no matter how long it takes, if you want to tell the authorities,Juan, your sister or whoever, or press charges I will be by your side the entire time”.

Wallace began to quietly sob again , this time from tears of relief”.  
“T-thank you”.  
“I love you”.  
“Love you too”.  
“No matter what”.  
The two curled up together with Milotic on the couch, Steven slowly stroking his fiancés hair until he fell asleep.

They would always help each other through.  
No matter what.  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to write a topic as sensitively as possible. in addition I am only recently getting really back into Pokémon so my Ruby/Sapphire knowledge is shaky.


End file.
